homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102215 - Not That Idiotic
sanguineOracle SO began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 17:12 -- 05:12 SO: T.T . o O ( Carayx ) 05:12 SO: T.T . o O ( Are you awake? ) 05:13 AC: _ am now, yeah 05:13 AC: what's up 05:13 SO: T.T . o O ( I did something idiotic ) 05:13 SO: T.T . o O ( So Idiotic ) 05:13 AC: uh 05:13 AC: what _s _t? 05:13 SO: T.T . o O ( I fell in love with Nyarla ) 05:13 SO: T.T . o O ( i violated every cultural taboo, allowed myself to develop feelings for him ) 05:13 SO: T.T . o O ( And then i told him how I felt. ) 05:14 SO: T.T . o O ( I knew he didn't reciprocate ) 05:14 SO: T.T . o O ( But... ) 05:14 SO: T.T . o O ( I couldn't not tell him. ) 05:14 AC: _ uh, alr_ght. worse th_ngs have happened _ guess how'd that work out for you? 05:15 SO: T.T . o O ( He doesn't reciprocate my feelings. ) 05:15 SO: T.T . o O ( So. ) 05:15 SO: T.T . o O ( It didn't. ) 05:15 SO: T.T . o O ( I am hurt ) 05:15 SO: T.T . o O ( Crushed. ) 05:15 SO: T.T . o O ( And so ashamed. ) 05:15 AC: do you want me to beat h_m up for you? 05:16 SO: T.T . o O ( What would be the point? ) 05:16 AC: to be v_olent and obnox_ous for a l_ttle wh_le 05:17 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, if you want to know what happened... ) 05:17 AC: you know _ do 05:17 SO: (( Libby sends Carayx her logs both talking about her culture and her conversation with Nyarla where he baited her into confessing.)) 05:21 AC: oh 05:21 AC: holy sh_t 05:23 SO: T.T . o O ( Is excrement religious for trolls? ) 05:23 AC: no not exactly 05:23 AC: _t's just a phrase 05:25 AC: a phrase about 05:25 AC: th_s bullsh_t be_ng an awe _nsp_r_ng sort of fuckery the l_kes of wh_ch _ haven't seen s_nce 05:25 AC: yesterday, _ guess 05:25 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sorry ) 05:25 SO: T.T . o O ( Did I do something to offend you? ) 05:26 AC: _t's been a nonstop sh_t-founta_n over here. _'ve been do_ng th_s three days _n a row and the only pleasant m_nute _ had was-- 05:26 AC: oh, no. 05:26 AC: _t's the s_tuat_on as a whole not the _nd_v_dual 05:26 AC: aspects 05:26 SO: T.T . o O ( okay ) 05:26 AC: _nclud_ng people 05:26 AC: you're great l_bby no worr_es 05:27 SO: T.T . o O ( Okay. ) 05:28 SO: T.T . o O ( Is there something I can do to help you deal with the mess they're leaving in your Hive? ) 05:28 AC: no, _t's uh. _'m used to clean_ng up messes _t's f_ne. 05:28 AC: _ try to keep my h_ve _n th_s zen balance of messy as fuck and a l_ttle clean. _t's a real careful k_nda look but _ can. handle th_s. 05:31 AC: you just. focus on relax_ng. 05:31 AC: _ th_nk you need _t. more than any of us. 05:32 SO: T.T . o O ( No. The meteors will be coming soon, Probably in 5 or so days, by my estimation. ) 05:33 AC: yeah? sh_t. 05:33 AC: we're gonna have to hurry up. 05:34 AC: _ just. hope there'll be some t_me. 05:36 SO: T.T . o O ( Don't worry. I'll do my best to make sure you're safe. ) 05:36 AC: thanks, l_bby. 05:37 AC: _ won't worry. _ know you've got my back. 05:56 SO: T.T . o O ( I don't know what to do about this ) 05:58 AC: what do you. th_nk you should do? 06:02 SO: T.T . o O ( I just want to finish cleaning my tank, refill it, then cry in it all day ) 06:02 SO: T.T . o O ( I'll need to get a stronger filter if I'm going to keep crying constantly ) 06:04 AC: _'m. sorry to hear you're cry_ng, l_bby. 06:04 AC: _f there's anyth_ng _ can do to help, you can tell me. 06:04 SO: T.T . o O ( If I think of anything, I will tell you. ) 06:04 SO: T.T . o O ( GodOS it's going to kill me to see him. ) 06:04 AC: you'll make _t. we're all gonna make _t. 06:04 SO: T.T . o O ( Okay. ) 06:05 SO: T.T . o O ( You're right ) 06:05 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm going to... ) 06:05 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm going to go cry some more ) 06:05 SO: T.T . o O ( but I'm goign to pretend I'm resting ) 06:05 SO: T.T . o O ( So if anyone asks, I'm resting. ) 06:05 SO: T.T . o O ( Thank you for being there for me, Carayx ) 06:05 SO: T.T . o O ( <> ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 18:05 -- Category:Carayx Category:Libby